Taking Control
by Rogue.Arcanis
Summary: After a confrontation with the mysterious Afterlife, not all is as it should be at the Xavier mansion... This takes place after the events of Xmen 1. UPDATED CHAPTER 6 UP at last!
1. Aftermath

Taking Control

A week or so had passed since the battle. For the public, it was a time of wild rumour, speculation and upheaval. For the X-men however, it was a time of recuperation and relaxed leisure. Lessons had been cancelled and there was a general holiday atmosphere at the Xavier mansion.

Scott's shoulder was beginning to heal. He had joked once or twice about how Logan's healing powers would really come in handy. Jean had taken to spending more time with Scott, the memories of nearly losing him still fresh in her mind. Even Logan was in better spirits than usual, perhaps taking time to discuss issues with the Professor, or play pool with the students.

Only Professor Xavier pondered the events of the previous week. The battle could have been fatal for several of his X-men. Although the fight had been won, he still felt the same uneasiness, the same troubled thoughts that he had experienced when they went to battle Afterlife.

Something was not as it should be.

* * *

Everywhere she looked she saw destruction. They had been warned that they might not succeed. It looked like the warning could become reality. She saw Him, towering in front of her, His cape almost brushing her cheek. Had He seen her? Sooner or later He would turn and notice her. 

She could see the X-men scattered around the desolate battlefield. Scott, lying unconscious some way away. Jean was standing over him, shielding them both with her powers. Logan was on all fours, the skin on his upper body growing back after yet another of his blows. Teeth gritted in pain, he struggled to stand, before being struck once again by His unlimited power. Several of her friends, students like her, were huddled behind a pile of rubble, trying to formulate a plan. A blast of black energy destroyed their hiding place and left them exposed, each of them terrified. Even when they grouped together and hurled fire, rocks, ice and fireworks at Him, He was too much for them.

She wouldn't let Him hurt them any more. He would not hurt her family.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Only fifteen minutes to go. 

The students stared wistfully at the clock over the classroom door, willing the hands to speed up. It was their first lesson back after a fortnight of free time. Though they all usually enjoyed Professor Xavier's classes, going back to sitting at their desks and taking notes was a shock after their unexpected holiday. The professor sensed the discomfort and boredom that was present in the room. He smiled to himself and looked at his watch.

"Don't worry, not long to go now." he said. The students who had been staring blankly into space had the grace to look guilty and twist their fingers in their laps. "Considering the events of a fortnight ago, and as this is the first lesson back, I _will_ be giving you an extension on your 'Antony and Cleopatra' essay."

A hushed cheer of celebration ran around the classroom. Professor Xavier smiled at his students and picked a piece of chalk from the box on his desk. "Now then. For the last ten minutes or so, let's see how much you can remember from our biology topic. Who can tell me which type of bonding holds the structure of an alpha-helix?" A few hands were hesitantly raised, "Jubilee?"

"Err… is it… hydrogen bonding?"

"Good girl! Hydrogen bonding is correct!" the Professor made a small annotation to the diagram on the board. "Who knows what we call a molecule with an unevenly distributed charge?" He looked once more around the class. Evidently they had forgotten that fact in the fortnight they had been away. His eyes fell on Rogue, who was seated near the back of the room, her elbows on the desk with her hands supporting her head. She had been fairly quiet during the class, not giving an answer or contribution to the lesson, so he put the question to her "Rogue, can you tell us?" When she didn't reply, he repeated his question to her "Rogue?" She gave herself a little shake and lifted her head.

"Sorry, Professor, what was that?"

She looked, if possible, even paler than usual. There were dark circles under her eyes and her breathing was shallow. The Professor frowned a little.

"Rogue, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just phased out for a minute."

She sounded irritated. Though Rogue was usually quiet and reserved, it was unlike her to be aggressive or rude to a teacher. The Professor's frown deepened a little.

"You're not alright, are you?"

A few students turned to look at her. She flushed with embarrassment and attempted to hide behind her long brown hair

"Sure I am. I just don't know the answer. Why don't you leave me alone and ask someone else?"

This began to worry Professor Xavier. Rogue was being deliberately disrespectful, something that was very unlike her. He decided to investigate, gently reaching out to Rogue's mind to try and establish the reason for her behaviour. She winced and put her fingers to her temples

"Who gave you permission to go through my mind?" she hissed at him , her eyes full of anger.

"Rogue, please. I am only trying to-" but she cut across him.

"Trying to help me? I don't need help from anyone! Just get out of my head and leave me alone!!"

With that she grabbed her bag, pushed her chair back so that it fell to the floor with a clatter, and fled from the room, slamming the door behind her. The Professor regarded the closed door for a moment, before turning to the stunned students.

"Well. I expect those essays next Wednesday. Class dismissed."

Wolverine was walking slowly down the corridor leading off from the corridor leading off from the main entrance hall. He was subconsciously fingering the dog tag around his neck, his mind wandering to the time he had spent in Canada, before Professor Xavier had reached out to help him. Since coming to live at the mansion, he had felt that he had finally found somewhere where not only was he accepted for who he was, but for what he was.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as someone ran around the corner and knocked straight into him. A black shoulder bag fell to the floor, its contents, including a comb, a few biros, a compact mirror and a Hershey's bar spilled everywhere. Wolverine was surprised to see that it was Rogue who had knocked into him and dropped the bag.

"Hey, kid. Where are you going in such a hurry? Shouldn't you be in class?"

She straightened up. Her shoulders were shaking and there were tears spilling down her cheeks. Logan's playful banter turned instantly to concern. He put his hands on her quivering shoulders and gently wiped the tears from her face with his sleeve.

"Hey! What's the matter, darlin'? What is it, what's happened?"

Her eyes slowly met his. She held his gaze for a moment before letting out a small sob and moving forward to lay her head on his chest. He enveloped his arms around her and held her tight, stroking her hair and letting her cry into his shoulder

* * *

He was increasing in strength. Soon the whole of New York would be trembling under His control. It was now or never. She inched forward. A stray spark of energy stung her cheek, making her breath catch in her throat. 

She started to tug at her left glove.


	2. Mirrors

Taking Control – Chapter 2

**A.N** - Hey! thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's nice to get such lovely comments. Here is chapter two, hope you all like

I should have said before that this takes pace after X1 :)

**Disclaimer** - Sadly, I don't own the X-men. They belong to Marvel. Genius.

* * *

Scott watched as Jean gently drew a brush through her dark red hair. He loved the way it seemed to ripple down her back and the way it turned auburn when it caught the light. Since returning from the fight, they had become a lot closer, coming to cherish every small detail of each other. The battle had made them realise how easily they could be permanently separated. However, it had also shown them just how much they cared for each other. Jean put her brush down and looked at Scott's reflection in the dressing table mirror.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Couldn't you just read my mind?" he teased

"Well, yes," she admitted, as though she forgotten her telepathic abilities, "But I would much rather hear it from you." She wound a strand of hair tantalizingly round her finger. Scott stood up from the bed, walked to where Jean was sitting at her dressing table and gently pulled her up. He kissed her forehead and intertwined his fingers with hers.

I think you know," he whispered in her ear, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking its about time those stitches came out," she replied, a flirtatious smile playing on her lips.

"Well, well, Doctor Grey. Is that just an excuse to get my shirt off?" he joked as he pulled to sit on the bed with him

"Mr Summers!" Jean replied in mock horror "My motives are purely professional. Now, you had better let me see that shoulder."

"Anything you say, Doctor."

XxX

"Black Jack."

"Damn!" exclaimed Jubilee, picking up seven cards from the pile in the middle, "Are you sure you shuffled these cards?"

"You saw me shuffle them!" replied Kitty Pryde "You just can't accept that you are losing"

"Well, we are only half way through. It could go either way." Jubilee selected three blue Smarties from a bowl on the floor.

"Don't hog all the blue ones!" protested Kitty

"They match my nightgown," smile Jubilee, nibbling the chocolate's sugary coating.

"That's a lame excuse." Kitty waited till Jubilee was engrossed in planning her next turn, before hurriedly checking if there were any pink Smarties to match her pyjamas. No such luck. They had all been eaten.

"What was up with Rogue in Xavier's lesson today?" whispered Jubilee, as though their room mate would suddenly burst in on them

"I know!" exclaimed Kitty, examining her cards, "She went totally mental or something! Did you see her face?!"

"Did you see Xavier's?!" laughed Jubilee, "But don't you think she was totally out of order?"

"Yeah!" I don't know what's up with her lately. When was the last time she played cards with us before bed?"

"Exactly! It's like she's ditched us or something." There was a knock on the door and Storm came in.

"Lights out in ten minutes girls," she said. She noticed Jubilee taking another handful of Smarties. "Be sure to brush your teeth after those sweets, Jubilee." Jubilee, whose back was facing Storm, rolled her eyes at Kitty, who had to bury her face in a pillow to stop herself from laughing. Storm looked around the room "Where's Rogue?"

"We haven't seen her since dinner," replied Kitty "In fact, we hardly see her in the evenings any more."

* * *

She had never felt anything like it. The initial pain she experienced when she grasped His energy charged arm, almost made her let go again. Then she felt His life force begin to enter her. By now, He had realised she was behind him and was trying to shake her off. Dark electricity bit at her skin. She cried out and fought to hang on. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Logan struggling towards them. She could no longer hear anything except the screaming inside her head. She saw Logan shouting her name, utter terror in his eyes.

Then all at once, everything stopped.

The Afterlife was gone.

* * *

Rogue looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. How long she had been standing there was anyone's guess. She looked at the clock on the bathroom wall. Ten minutes to eleven. Almost time for lights out. She decided to stay where she was for a bit longer. She didn't relish the idea of talking to Kitty and Jubilee about her outburst in Xavier's lesson. She had no idea why she had said the things she had said. She had heard herself saying the words, but had not wanted to say them. It was like she no longer had control over what she said. What was up with her?

"Marie…"

She spun around. Who had said that? Hardly anyone called her by her real name.

"Marie!"

There it was again. Louder. The voice was hissing at her, but where from? Who was talking to her?

"I'm closer than you think, Marie."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Marie," the voice purred venomously.

"You're not real!" she shouted, mostly to convince herself

"I'm going to get you, Marie," the voice promised her. Rogue shook herself, trying to ignore the voice. She opened the mirrored cabinet over the sink and picked up a glass which she began to fill with water from the tap. She sipped the water and tried to calm herself down. 'You're just hearing things,' she told herself firmly, 'Just drink the water and go to bed.' She finished her drink and closed the bathroom cabinet.

Something was staring back at her.

Marie let out a bloodcurdling scream.


	3. Opening Doors

Taking Control – Chapter 3

**A/N** – Thank you all for reviewing Chapter 2!! I loved reading them all! It makes me want to satisfy the masses and write more! So keep reviewing, and I will keep writing :D

This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it does include a little more about the battle (hope you like it, Leash!).

I am also looking for chapter titles for chapters one and two. If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear from you!

Kisses

Rogue.Arcanis

**Disclaimer** – Sadly, I don't own the X-men. They belong to Marvel. Genius.

* * *

Jean and Scott were among those who heard the scream followed by the cold sound of smashing glass coming from an upstairs bathroom. They dashed from their room to see several puzzled students poking their heads out of their bedroom doors. Storm was trying to open the door of the girls' bathroom, a worried looked on her face. 

"It's locked!" she cried "I can't get it open, and I don't know who is in there!" Jean moved past Storm, put a hand on the door and closed her eyes.

"It's Rogue!"she exclaimed to Scott

"Rogue?" Scott shouted through the locked door. He heard sobbing coming from inside. "Rogue, we're coming in!" He shifted his sunglasses and shot a thin optic beam at the lock, before using his uninjured arm to force the door open.

He was greeted by another small scream. The mirrored cabinet over the sink had been shattered. Shards of glass littered the black and white tiled floor. Rogue was sitting huddled in one corner of the room, blood dribbling over her fingers and staining her thin white nightdress. Tears flowed down her cheeks, her wide eyes fixed on the smashed mirror.

The sight of the terrified girl, shaking in her corner, staring fixedly at the cabinet over the sink, made Cyclops feel sick to his stomach. Something, or someone, had done this to her. Caring, innocent Rogue, who would never want to hurt anyone. The girl who probably had the hardest mutation to live with. Something had reduced this brave young woman to a sobbing child. For this, Scott was furious.

"Get everyone into their rooms," he muttered to Storm, his voice hoarse, "Nobody is to leave their rooms, do you understand?" She nodded, and after a final look into the bathroom, began ushering the curious students away.

Jean was carefully making her way across the glass-strewn floor. She pulled a small towel from the towel rail and made her way to Rogue's side.

"Rogue? It's alright sweetheart, we're here now," she said soothingly, reaching out to stroke the white streaked hair. Rogue shrank away from her hand, her eyes wide with fear. "Rogue, it's alright. It's me, Jean."

"Jean?" Rogue's voice trembled as she said the word.

"Yes, sweetheart. We're here to help you." Jean galnced at Rogue's bleeding hand, "Come on, Rogue. Let's go downstairs and clean your hand up, okay? Don't worry, I've got you."

Slowly, Rogue stood up. Jean wrapped the towel carefully around her shivering, bloody hand and led her gently from the room. Scott watched as they descended the grand staircase. He turned once more to look at the smashed mirror, before quietly closing the door on the chaos of the bathroom.

However, what Scott didn't see, was a tiny spark of black energy that danced on a shard of glass. The spark lingered for a moment, before disappearing with a small fizz...

* * *

Logan retraced his claws and ran to Rogue's side. She lay crumpled where Afterlife had been standing just a moment ago. What had that bastard done to her? He took her in his arms and pushed her white fringe out of her eyes. 

"Marie? C'mon darlin', open your eyes. Speak to me, baby." His voice shook as he spoke. Her skin was pale and icy, her left hand still stiffly curled in the position she had held Afterlife's arm. Desperately, Logan tugged one glove off with his teeth. He threw it aside and hovered his hand over her face, bracing himslef for the powerful draining sensation he was about to experience.

Suddenly, his fear turned to relief as Rogue jerked up, coughing and gasping for air. Laughing shakily, he embraced her and stroked her hair.

"Hey, kid! I thought you'd left me! Don't you ever do that to me again, Marie!" She lay back in his arms, breathing heavily, her eyes closed. When she had caught her breath, she looked up at him and said weakly

"You called me Marie." She smiled "You never call me that."

"Would you rather I did?"

"I dunno. It feels wierd, but nice."

"You know what? I would probably forget to call you Marie, seeing as I call you 'Kid' all the time!"

"Should I write it on your hand for you?"

Logan grinned. It was his Rogue, alright. His Marie.

"I thought I'd lost you when he disappeared." He looked her hard in the face, as though he would never be allowed to look at her again, "You are so brave, you know. Without you, we would all be gonners."

"That wasn't really brave. It was necessary."


	4. Paranoia

Taking Control – Chapter 4

Hello, again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please continue to do so.

Here is a nice long chapter to make up for the short one last time.

* * *

"Ow… ouch!" 

Rogue winced as Jean pulled a third tiny sliver of glass from the cut on her hand.

"Alright, Rogue. This is the last little bit. I'm nearly finished."

The crisp, clinical lights of the infirmary shone down on them. Rogue had never really liked hospitals, where the equipment shines unnaturally and the very air you breathe is sterile. However, tonight she had another reason to be agitated. With all the reflective surfaces in the room, she felt sure that she would see Him again. Already she thought she had glimpsed Him in Jean's shiny tweezers, and a second time in the mirrored tray of equipment on the examining table next to her. This uncertainty was beginning to take its toll on Rogue. Her eyes darted around the room and she trembled with apprehension and fear, terrified that she would see His formidable features again. It was horrible enough hearing Him inside her mind.

'_I told you so…' _

Rogue gave a small gasp and shut her eyes tight, willing Him to leave her alone.

"Please… stop it…"

"It's okay, Rogue. I'm nearly done, I promise," Jean replied, not looking up from the gash on Rogue's hand.

Rogue shook herself. Had she just said that out loud? She knew that she was being paranoid. Or at least, she hoped she was.

'_I'll be coming for you soon, my Marie…'_

A tear trailed down her pale cheek. She clenched her uninjured hand and forced herself to stand up to the voice.

'I'm not afraid of you.'

'_Oh, I think you are, Marie I know you are. It's all here, inside your head.'_

'What do you want with me?'

'_I want what is mine. What I worked on for so long. You interfered with my plans.'_

'Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand.'

'_That is simple, my dear. You destroyed me. The tables have turned, Marie. I am going to destroy you.'_

Rogue's eyes snapped open, wide with terror. She trembled all over and clenched her fist tighter still. She heard her heart pounding in her ears and felt her blood run like ice around her body. Pins and needles prickled down her arms. She glanced at her clenched fist, just in time to see two black sparks crackle across her hand.

Rogue shrieked in shock and pain. She jumped off the bed, knocking the tray of equipment to the floor with a resounding clatter. Suddenly, she could see Him everywhere; each reflective surface tormented her with His blank yet sinister features. She heard running feet and shouting, but worse, she could hear His deadly purring voice in her head.

'_We shall be together soon, my Marie…'_

"Stop it!" she cried, "Stop haunting me!"

Rogue felt strong arms wrapping around her, and screamed again, fighting desperately to get away. However, the arms held her tight, not letting her escape. She heard a voice, but it was not the cultured purr of her tormentor. This one was low, soothing and husky. She knew that voice.

"It's alright, Kid. I got ya. Listen to me, Kid. You've gotta focus. Focus on me. That's it. That's my girl."

Slowly, Rogue realised that Logan was holding her, his arms wrapped protectively around her shivering form. Behind him, she saw Jean, worriedly holding Scott's hand, with the Professor on her other side. Rogue gave a shaky sob and huddled into Logan's chest. He held her tight and looked over his shoulder at the Professor. There was a grim concern outlined on the wise old face.

"Sit her down on the bed, Logan," he said quietly.

Logan turned back to the shaking girl in his arms.

"Rogue? C'mon, Kid, let's go and sit you down, yeah?"

He tried to move towards the examining table, but she grabbed the material of his shirt desperately.

"Please…" her voice wavered as she spoke, "Don't leave me. Stay with me… please…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Kid." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Jean followed him and stood by Rogue's head.

"Rogue, can you tell me what happened, sweetheart? You were talking to someone, saying something about being haunted. Can you remember what happened?"

'_Don't tell her anything, Marie…'_

The cold voice made Rogue grab Logan's sleeve in panic.

'_Don't tell her anything,' _it repeated softly, _'I will take care of the rest…'_

Logan stroked Rogue's hair as she looked from Jean, to the Professor, and back to Jean again.

'_Don't give me away. Don't tell her anything.'_

"I… I don't remember," she replied, a slight note of confusion in her voice, "I think I am hearing things. Things I don't understand. I don't know what's up with me."

The voice in her head growled softly.

'_Don't make them more suspicious than they already are…'_

"How long have you been hearing things, Rogue?" the Professor asked as he wheeled up to the bedside.

"I… I dunno. They only started after the fight…"

The voice snarled angrily

'_Don't let them suspect me. It will be worse for you if you do…'_

"I dunno… I think it's just me. I haven't really been sleeping too well and I just feel a bit run down lately."

"You don't sound so certain," the Professor frowned slightly "With your permission, I would like to investigate a little further."

Rogue looked at Logan, who was still standing by her side.

"I think you should, Kid. That way we can find out what's happening to you, and then we can make it stop."

Rogue sighed and reluctantly nodded.

'_I shall take care of the rest…'_

The Professor wheeled over to where Jean was standing by Rogue's head.

"I know this may be difficult at the moment, Rogue, but I need you to relax." He held his hands on either side of Rogue's head and closed his eyes. Jean, Scott and Logan waited apprehensively while the Professor gently sifted through Rogue's troubled mind.

After a minute or two, the Professor opened his eyes, a disconcerted look on his face.

"I don't understand it," he mused, "I can find nothing of concern in your mind whatsoever, Rogue." Rogue swallowed.

'_I will take care of the rest…'_

He had wiped her mind of any traces of Him. A slight internal panic hit Rogue. He had been powerful enough to purge Himself from her mind. Powerful enough to perplex the Professor, one of the most accomplished mutants she knew. A small wave of fear washed over Rogue. What would He do next?

'_I am going to destroy you…'_

Rogue became aware that the Professor was talking to her

"…so I think it is best that you sleep separately from Kitty and Jubilee at this time. It will give you a chance to try and get some sleep in any case."

"Right," she heard Logan say, "C'mon, Kid, I'll take you to one of the spare rooms."

Rogue felt herself being scooped up in Logan's strong arms once again, and it was like this that she left the infirmary. The voice purred at her once more.

'_Sweet dreams, my sweet Marie…'_


	5. Slumber

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews!! Keep them coming :) I like reviews...

* * *

Taking Control – Chapter 5

The curtains floated gently away from the breeze that was coming through the open window. Though they struggled weakly against the wooden rings that held them to the curtain rail, the autumnal air was not enough to release them. As the warm breeze gradually dropped, the material fell resignedly back against the window frame.

Logan glanced at the digital display of the clock on the bedside table. 01:41. He drew his hand sleepily through his dark hair and stretched back as quietly as he could. His gaze turned once more to the sleeping figure in the bed. Rogue lay curled under the soft folds of the duvet, her bandaged hand held up to her face. Her brown hair, mingled with streaks of white, was splayed across the pillow. Her softly curved lips were slightly open in a contented sigh. This at least brought Logan some sense of relief. The sleeping pills Jean had brought up earlier had finally had an effect on the troubled girl.

However, at the same time, Logan couldn't quite suppress the concern and dread that was building up inside him. Down in the infirmary, merely two hours ago, he had been genuinely scared at Rogue's condition. Now that even the Professor was perplexed as to what was wrong with her, Logan had defensively insisted that he watch over his young friend. Rogue, who had been too exhausted after her sleepless nights to argue with Logan, had accepted the sleeping pills and had finally fallen into a deep slumber.

Logan sighed quietly. He remembered the utter terror he had seen in Rogue's eyes when he had rushed into the infirmary with Scott and the Professor. What was happening to her? More to the point, who was putting her through such hell? Even now, behind the mask of a deep sleep, was she having terrifying visions and nightmares of her tormentor? Anger boiled in the pit of Logan's stomach. He felt useless; he could see Marie deteriorating before his eyes, but not only did he not know what was happening to her; he was powerless to stop it.

"D'you remember that day on the train?" He whispered into the darkness, "That day when I told you to follow your instincts? I made a promise that day, Rogue, and by God I am gonna stick to it. I dunno what is going on in your head right now, but as long as I am around, I'll always take care of you."

A thin beam of light penetrated the dark room. Logan, suddenly alert, sat bolt upright and turned to see Jean and Professor Xavier at the bedroom door. Taking a quick glance at the sleeping Rogue, Logan pushed his chair back and went to join them in the corridor.

"How's she doing?" Jean asked as Logan carefully shut the door.

"She fell asleep about half an hour ago," Logan replied, pushing one hand into his pocket and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"And you've been watching her all this time?"

"You couldn't keep me away," Logan smiled at the look of concern and admiration on Jean's face, "Anyway, what are you both doing up?"

"I have been consulting Cerebro, hoping to find some answers regarding what is happening to Rogue," the Professor replied.

"Did you find anything?" Logan asked, moving hopefully towards him. Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"Logan, how can I find answers when I don't know what I'm looking for?"

"You said before that you couldn't find anything suspicious in her mind. But it doesn't take a genius to see that something is wrong!" Logan exclaimed.

"I agree with you completely, Logan," Charles Xavier sighed, "Something is obviously not right. Just this morning, for example. The way she looked at me during the lesson. Such… hatred. Such anger. That was not the Rogue I know."

Jean hung her head, the wave of sadness radiating from the Professor washing over her. A feeling so strong, so terribly forlorn, that she almost didn't hear Logan talking to her.

"What have you been doing, Jean?" The gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. She sniffed and looked at him.

"I've been collecting up a sample of Rogue's blood from the glass she cut herself on earlier. I've been thinking that if she gets any worse, I will send some to Hank to examine. Maybe he could find some answers."

"What does the Professor think about that?"

Jean and Logan turned to see the Professor with a hand on Rogue's bedroom door. His eyes were closed and expression was one of careful concentration. Jean frowned slightly.

"You're reading her mind again?"

"Not in depth. I don't want to wake her."

"You tried earlier and found nothing. Do you really think you'll find anything now?" The Professor broke his connection with the sleeping girl and, opening his eyes, turned back to Jean and Logan.

"I don't know," he said, almost bitterly, "I just have a… feeling. A feeling I can't shake off…"

Jean felt a warm rush of love for the Professor, who had for several years now been like a father to her. She bent down and hugged him tightly before looking once more at the closed door.

"We all care about her, Professor. Anything that any of us could do for her, sure as heck, we would do it," she smiled at her mentor, "She's in good hands."

A small whimper came from behind the closed door. The sound awoke Logan from his thoughts.

"That'll be for me," he said, quietly opening the door and letting himself in, "Goodnight, Jean. Charles."

As he closed the door behind him, Jean yawned and rubbed her eyes. Professor Xavier smiled.

"You should get some sleep, Jean. You really need to stop working so late into the night."

"No, no, it's fine," Jean yawned again, "I want to finish up downstairs and then I think that I should-"

"Jean Grey!" the Professor chuckled, "You're worse than the students!" He glanced at his watch, "It's nearly two in the morning. I insist that you go and get some sleep,"

"Well, maybe I-" Jean caught the look on Professor Xavier's face and reluctantly nodded, though a smile lingered on her lips, "Alright. Goodnight, Professor."

"Sweet dreams, Jean."

Jean took the Professor's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before turning and walking down the corridor to the room she shared with Scott. Professor Xavier looked once more at the closed bedroom door. How he wished he could understand what was happening to the girl they had all come to love. With a final sigh, he turned and wheeled slowly away.

Behind the closed door, Rogue turned in her sleep, whimpering at some unseen fear. Logan sat forward in his chair and gently hushed her, stroking her white streaks of hair. A small gust of warm air blew through the open window. The curtains tugged desperately to be free. Rogue twitched and yelped, as though nightmarish visions were haunting her dreams. Logan spoke soothingly to her.

"Shhh. You listen to me, kid. Nothing's gonna hurt you, you understand? I'm staying right here. You tell those voices where to go, yeah? That's it, baby. I'm right here…"

Gradually, Rogue's whimpers subsided. She rolled over and was once again in a deep slumber.

The wind outside gradually lessened and then finally dropped. The curtains over the open window fell back to lie against the window ledge. They did not stir again that night.


	6. Paperwork

What's this? A new chapter? How unthinkable!!!

I am so sorry that this has taken nearly six months. Writer's block is a terrible thing and I wouldn't wish it on anybody. Here is chapter 6 of Taking Control. You may have to read the previous chapters to get back into the story! I am sorry once again! Don't forget to review, they make me happy (and in turn make me write more!) :)

* * *

Chapter 6 - Paperwork

- Two days later -

Traffic. Just one of the things that got on Logan's nerves. The blaring horns, the petrol fumes and the sense that little could be done to get away from it all earned traffic a place on Logan's Most Hated list. And they had been sitting in it for nearly half an hour.

Logan turned in his seat to look at Storm, who amazingly, looked as calm and collected as she usually did, one hand placed casually on the steering wheel.

"Why didn't we just take the jet?" he asked her gruffly, "You never get traffic in a jet." Storm raised a carefully groomed eyebrow as she glanced at Logan.

"Don't you think that the jet is just a little bit conspicuous, Logan?" she replied coolly, "There's also the small question of parking spaces big enough for a stealth-design aircraft," she added as they moved forward another couple of feet.

"Just park the damn thing on the roof for all I care," Logan snorted, "Surely they wouldn't mind down at the-" he paused for a moment "Hey! Where is it we are going anyway?"

"To the Department of Mutant Affairs to see Hank," Storm sighed, "I told you when I called up to you earlier. Were you not listening?"

Logan didn't answer, but turned to stare out of the passenger window. He remembered now. He had bumped into Rogue that morning in a corridor and had stopped to talk to her. Though he had been desperately worried for his young friend since that eventful evening, and had looked for her on several occasions, this was the first time in two days that he had seen her. He had come out of his room earlier that morning, only to see her walking in the opposite direction down the corridor. Her brown hair hung in tangles down her back, showing signs of neglect. As he watched her, he saw her reach up and rub her eyes with her gloved hand. The result of more sleepless nights? Logan quietly closed his door and followed her.

"Hey, Kid," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, startled, but then gave a small sigh of relief.

"Hey, Logan," she replied, although rather distractedly Logan noticed. Her eyes flicked uneasily around the corridor.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

"Huh?" She almost jumped at his question, as though she hadn't really been listening. Logan frowned in concern. It was clear she had other things on her mind. "_One thing in particular",_ Logan thought.

"I asked how you were," he repeated. She shrugged.

"Yeah, fine," she muttered, "Nothing's wrong."

'_I never said there was,'_ he thought to himself. "You've been avoiding me," he said aloud, "Since… well… that night-"

"I don't really wanna talk about it, Logan," Rogue interjected hastily. She ran her fingers distractedly through her matted hair.

"You know that I'm always here for you, right?" Logan asked gently, "You can always come to me if you wanna talk about… well anything. Anything that's buggin' you."

"Yeah, well nothin's buggin' me, so I guess we don't need to talk right now, huh?" Rogue said quietly, not looking him in the eye. Logan felt a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't his Rogue. Where had she gone? What had killed the soul and spirit of this young woman? Her gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her dark, troubled eyes.

"What's happened to you?" he asked sadly, shaking his head, "I only wanna help you, you know that. I just want my Marie back."

'_My Marie…'_

Rogue flinched violently in shock, her eyes wide with terror. She drew back her right hand and slapped Logan sharply across the face. He drew back in alarm, holding a hand to his stinging cheek. Rogue took a few stumbling steps backwards, fiery tears welling up in her eyes. From somewhere downstairs, Storm's voice floated up to the corridor.

"Logan? Are you up there? 'Cause the Professor has just had a call from Hank. He has arranged a meeting for a little later on. Can you come down?"

Logan didn't reply, standing instead in silence and staring at Rogue, the hundreds of questions chasing round his head and rolling into one.

_Why?_

Rogue's voice was cold and menacing as she spoke.

"No one calls me Marie."

She then turned sharply on her heel and ran off down the corridor.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Storm had managed to break away from the pandemonium of horns and sirens, and had parked the sleek black car outside the towering glass building. She and Logan got out of the vehicle and walked up the imposing marble steps leading to the double doors of the Department of Mutant Affairs.

On the fifth floor, a blonde secretary asked them to take a seat while she informed Dr McCoy of their arrival. Logan sat down heavily, still tense from the time spent in the traffic jam. He pulled a cigar out of a sleeve in his pocket, but slipped it back when Storm nudged him, raised her eyebrows and shook her head. As Logan rolled his eyes at her, Storm caught the strong scent perfume. She turned to look at the secretary, who having buzzed through to Hank, had taken out a nail file and was inspecting her perfectly manicured talons.

'_Chanel,'_ Storm thought, _'Less is more, sweetheart.'_

'_Dior. Always Dior,'_ replied a voice in Storm's head, causing her to blink in surprise. The secretary smiled to herself. Storm was about to say something, but then the door behind the desk opened to reveal a familiar furry face. Hank McCoy smiled and greeted them warmly.

"Ororo, my dear!" Storm embraced him and grinned

"Hank, it's so good to see you again!"

"It's always a pleasure, Ororo." Hank took Logan's outstretched hand, shook it fervently and swapped a brief pleasantry, before inviting them both inside. The Secretary had now taken out a small mirror and was scrutinising her complexion.

* * *

"How is Charles?" Hank asked as Storm and Logan sat down.

"He's very well. He sends his regards," Storm replied. She surveyed the office with pleasure. Though official and business-like, Hank's wild array of personal touches gave the office a much more inviting air. In front of a small pot of pens stood a silver framed photograph of the Xavier Institute. Storm remembered that day. They had had a picnic in the grounds. Standing in front of the mansion she knew so well, she recognised herself, Hank, the Professor, Scott and Jean. They all looked so happy, so carefree. Since the attack, Storm hadn't felt like that at all. She missed the feeling.

"You're doing very well for yourself, Hank," she commented as she looked around the rest of the office.

"Thank you, my dear," Hank smiled, "But the job does keep me so busy. After the events of last month there has been so much paperwork! All the reconstruction to organise and the public to placate! Mutant hostility among the humans has risen again."

"Hey, Logan interrupted, "If it weren't for us, this whole city would be dust under Afterlife's feet!"

"I know, Logan," Hank sighed, "But the public do not. We have been covering things up as much as possible. Afterlife was an extremely powerful mutant-"

"You don't need to tell us that," Logan muttered, the chaos that Afterlife had caused still burning clearly in his memory.

"- whose powers were capable of total destruction," Hank continued. "I have been reading his files." He pulled a thin cardboard file out of a drawer in his desk. "Afterlife was a polish man by the name of Tanek Rothford. He was born in 1929 and moved to England as a teenager because of the war. When the war was over, he trained as a scientist, made a name for himself in the Britain and then came over to the United States. From this point on, we have very little information about his life. We have even less regarding his mutation. However, we do know that he had the ability to create large amounts of negative energy and channel it as a weapon. You described black sparks?" This was directed at Storm, who nodded. "Well," Hank concluded, "I am sure you both understand why we had to keep as much of this quiet as possible. If the public were to become aware of what could have happened, there would be uproar. They would begin to generalise his power with those of all mutants, resulting in more hate and violence towards us all than ever."

A small white intercom on the desk buzzed politely, cutting short the conversation. Hank leaned over and pressed a button, "Yes?"

"Secretary Trask just called, Doctor McCoy," the voice of the blonde secretary informed them, "He wants to move the meeting forward to this afternoon."

"Thank you, Emma." Hank glanced at his watch and gasped, "Oh my stars and garters! I had better get a move on!" He looked apologetically at Storm and Logan, "I am so sorry. I have an urgent appointment that was scheduled for tomorrow. But it was wonderful to see you both again." He snatched up a battered briefcase and started to slot papers into it. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He turned to Logan, "I heard about Rogue. How is she?"

Logan thought for a moment.

"Distant," he replied eventually.

Hank offered a look of comfort.

"Well, there are always people looking out for her, Logan. Maybe she just needs some space. Some time to get her head around the fight." After another encouraging smile and a hasty farewell to them both, Hank hurried out of the office. Storm and Logan stood in silence for a moment, until,

"I sat in nearly an hour of traffic for a ten minute meeting?" Logan asked incredulously.

* * *

You know what to do. Leave a review:) 


End file.
